


Homeworld Police Department

by TwinCarcino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Homeworld is more like Earth in this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), zootopia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinCarcino/pseuds/TwinCarcino
Summary: The Police Department in Homeworld, a major metropolis city on the gems world, is mostly consisted of Quartz and Ruby gems. Peridots don't go into police work, they go into tech careers. Except, one Peridot was very insistent on becoming a cop, and here she is now; working in the HPD among Quartz gems twice her size and Rubies twice her strength. When gems go missing, she partners with a con artist with an attitude to solve the case before time runs out.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something divergent in Peridot’s way of thinking and living that had always set her apart from other Gems of her kind. Her ego liked to say it was her being much more intelligent and far more driven than all the other Peridots. But, in truth, it was her ambition that set her apart, or rather, what her ambition had her aim to be. On Homeworld, though they had made tremendous steps (one may even say leaps)in integrating diversity and equality among the Gems and have torn down the class barriers that set Gems apart from one another, opting for a more democratic ruling rather than a dictatorial one, if one could call it democratic, there were still aspects that Gems clung to from the old world. Along with the stigma that went along with it. What a Gem did for a living was one of those old traditions that many clung to. 

They went where the strengths they were made with would have them most useful at.

Quartz Gems still more often than not chose paths primarily for warriors, such as soldiers and officers. Many Sapphires went into the stock industry, some even in the gambling and betting side of the market, their future vision proving quite useful in knowing where to put their chips in. Most Gems with healing powers chose to be doctors and nurses. So on, and so on. You can get the picture.

Peridot Gems primarily went into tech work. Building machinery, acting as tech support, mechanics, the such.

Except, Peridot, this little Peridot had no intention of just being another mechanic for the small colony she was made in. Even when she was fresh out of her kindergarten and going through basic education with other Gems that came out around the same time as her, Peridot knew she wasn’t going to be a technician. Sure, she was good at it; she _was_ a Peridot after all. That information was ingrained in her very core. But, she had her sights set on a different career path.

Peridot was determined to enter the police force. To be the very first Peridot officer. And she was going to be a damn good one too if she had any say in it.

When the Gems she shared a dorm with heard, she got quite a few mixed replies. After all, a Peridot standing alongside all the other, much, _much_ larger officers? That was just ridiculous. Many just laughed at her for that dream. But, a few whom she considered her friends had actually been, tedious it may have been supportive of her goal.

Homeworlds Police Department was made up primarily of Quartzes. There was also a number of Bismuths as well. Perhaps the only Gem who, like Peridot, was made to make things. But unlike Peridot, a Bismuth had the size and muscle to back her up on a police force. The only other common Gem on the force who were as small as her were Rubies, but even they were built for combat, unlike a Peridot who was made for machinery. But, this was Homeworld, where any Gem could be what they wanted to be, as the slogan went. And Peridot was determined to be a police officer.

By the time she had finished her primary education and graduated, she had already applied and been accepted into the HPD police academy to start her training. Today was the day she’d be leaving for it.

“Everything you need is in here, I’ve packed plenty of clothes and a few instructions on how to remove stains or repair the stitching if they get damaged. Your toothbrush and paste are in here, oh! And polish for your gem, so you can keep it clean and shining” Pearl rattled off as she held onto the large green suitcase that had all of the belongings that Peridot was taking with her to the academy. The lithe Gem was fidgeting where she stood as the small group waited for the bus to arrive, “I’ve also packed a couple of books you might be interested in reading on the way or if you have some downtime.  Oh, and plenty of envelopes and stamps so you can mail us if your phone breaks! There’s a first aid kit in there too, for any injuries you get; you know how much of a brute Jaspers can be.”

“Wow, thanks,” Peridot said as she held out her hands to take the bag from her friend, “I still don’t think you really _needed_ to repack for me this morning. I had everything I’d need.” Peridot had finished packing last night, but this morning Pearl had just taken her bag and threw everything out of it and began packing it herself. Peridot was sure she went a bit overboard, but, she did appreciate the gesture.

The pale Gem bit her lip as she looked down the mostly barren road, still no sign of the bus. “You know, you don’t have to go,” she tried again, worry in her blue eyes, “I could get you a job easily at my shop; we could always use another mechanic, and you’re one of the best I’ve seen when it comes to repairing anything with metal and wires.”

Though the compliment did stroke her ego, she wanted to correct Pearl that she had no intention to be a mechanic. But, before Peridot could argue, a hand was placed on Pearls shoulders and both looked up at the taller Gem who had been silent for most of the wait, “Let her be, Pearl,” Garnet said softly, “She wants to do this, it’s not our place to stop her.”

Pearl looked away and nodded quietly.

Peridot honestly really appreciated the concern Pearl had for her, and she did feel a bit guilty about leaving them to follow her dream. But, as Garnet said, this was what she wanted. Besides, she had already made many promises to visit and call often.

The three of them, well, they went way back. Garnet and Pearl were quite a bit older than Peridot, but they were her closest friends, practically family. She’d met them during her first year of education after emerging from the Kindergarten; she was being harassed by some a Gem from her dorm and it had gotten physical. She thought for sure that the Jasper was going to poof her, but then, out of nowhere a cerise colored Gem had dashed over and her fist colliding with the orange, streaked Gems face and knocking her to the ground, standing between Peridot and the Quartz as another Gem had helped the girl up. Pearl and Garnet had been out running errands for their shop when they heard the commotion and rushed to help. Pearl had taken Peridot back to the garage and patched her up while Garnet had a stern talking to with the Jasper.

Ever since Peridot had stopped by daily to hang out and talk to the Gems, eventually she even left the dorms to live with the two in their house after Pearl invited her to do so. She loved them, that much was true and would always be true. They had been there for her when things got bad, and she had been there for them as well when they had issues of their own.

They’d promised to see her off when she headed to the police academy, and, here they were waiting with her for the bus.

“I just worry is all,” Pearl wrung her hands nervously together as she took a seat on the bench. “I know you’re durable, we’ve seen how hard it can be to poof you first hand, what with all those boulders you took,” at that Peridot cracked a small smile remembering the trip the two had taken last year that had resulted in the entire canyon trying to kill Peridot, “But. These are going to be Gems, really big and strong Gems you’ll be with, and you’ll be doing dangerous work with an unpleasant company. I just, I’m worried if you’ll be okay or not.”

Peridot rested a hand on her thin arm and tried to give her an assuring smile, “I’ll be fine,” she promised her, “You said it yourself; I’m tougher than I look. I can take whatever they throw at me and dish out twice as much.”

From beside them, Garnet nodded her head, “She’s right. She’s going to do great,” it was hard to tell if she was saying it out of faith for her friend, or from her future vision, but, either way, it still meant a lot.

Pearl wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at Peridot as the bus finally came into view. “Alright,” she conceded, tears were prickling at the corner of her eyes but she was smiling sadly, still not the happiest to see Peridot go even if it was just for a few months, “Okay, I trust you. You guys are right, you’re going to do excellent at the academy and as a cop,” she stood up from her seat while the bus rolled to a stop beside them, “You better not slack off any, this isn’t going to be all lectures. There’s going to be a lot of physical training to it, and you have to pull your weight to pass. You understand that, right?”

The small green Gem scoffed, “I’m well aware, did you think I was going into this vastly underprepared for the extensive work that I would have to put into it?” her expression softened soon after, however, “But, thank you for worrying so much. It’s completely unnecessary, but, thank you.”

She would have just grabbed her bag and head onto the bus right then after saying her thanks, but Pearl had other plans. The lithe Gem dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Peridot, pulling her close into a hug, “Just be safe, you annoying gremlin, okay?” she muttered as she buried her face into Peridots hair.

“I can assure you that I will,” Peridot replied a bit awkwardly as she gave Pearl a tentative pat on the back.

It ended up with Garnet having to pry Pearl off of Peridot, who was at this point declaring that she was taking back her consent to let Peridot leave like this. That Peridot was staying with them where it was safe and where they wouldn’t have to worry about big, bulky Quartz Gems crushing her. It was a bit funny with how protective Pearl was, truly living up to the name of the Bird Mom. At least, it would have been funny if it wasn’t Peridot who was the target of this maternal instinct. For her, it was nothing but embarrassing, especially when she had future classmates on the bus watching.

“I promise I’ll call, but, I have to go,” Peridot quickly picked her bag up and backed up to the bus, “Bye you guys, I’ll call as soon as I get there, and I’ll call later tonight, too.”

“You better,” Garnet said with a thumbs up, “Pearl might go nuts if you don’t.” Peridot laughed a little at that while the taller Gem just smiled, though the Gem in question just crossed her arms and looked away, a blue blush across her otherwise pale skin.

Boarding the bus, Peridot found herself an empty seat near the back, and as it drove off, she waved to Pearl and Garnet before getting herself fully settled into her bus seat.

Looking at the others on the bus, a wave of trepidation washed over her as she took in their appearances. They were all vastly taller and bigger than Peridot, and she noted that she barely went up to their waist in terms of height for a good number of them. She wished for a moment that she had Garnets Future Vision, so she could know for sure what was in store for her. But, just as quickly as the apprehension came, it faded away. Replaced by a strong sense of determination.

Sure, she was tiny compared to all these other cops-in-training, sure she wasn’t built for anything that police work would have in store for her, but, that was the point. Peridot was going to show the world that even a Peridot could do something meant for a Quartz and Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus took approximately two hours after Peridot had boarded it, having to make multiple stops along the way to pick up various other police cadets to bring to the academy they would all be attending. The bus hadn’t exactly been empty when Peridot first boarded, but, it was certainly packed after the final stop before reaching their destination. She had underestimated just how many Gems would be attending for the next nineteen weeks. There were Gems of all different cuts. She saw Rubies squished together and laughing, that Gem type always grouped up with itself in various ‘Ruby Squads’. But, she also saw large Jaspers, Amethysts, Carnelians, Roses’ and even a handful of Bismuth Gems on the bus. Not that it was easy to see when all the large bodies cut off her field of vision.

Peridot herself had ended up squashed between a Rose Quartz whose hair was in a short, curly pink bob, and an Amethyst with a gem on her neck who kept laughing rather loudly at even the slightest of thing. It wasn’t the most comfortable of places to be and Peridot was grateful that she wasn’t an easy Gem to poof or else she’d have retreated into her gem by now from all the crushing pressure put on her from the gems beside her, not that her seatmates seemed to care, or even notice.

By the time the bus did finally pull up to the academy, Peridot was immensely grateful to be off it and in possession of her personal space once again. Her entire body felt cramped and she had to stretch to get the kinks out and loosen her stiff limbs.

Her first thought when she saw the academy was that it looked much more like a prison than a school. But, she supposed that it was only fitting. The group was led by one of the staff to the dorms where they picked their bed and dropped off their things. Given exactly ten minutes to settle in and change into their new uniforms before they would have to meet up in front of the building to meet their instructor for orientation. The Gems practically ran and shoved each other away in what Peridot assumed was jokingly and friendly on their way to the dorms. Throwing their bags on the beds, diving onto them and making the bunks creak and rock and cause Peridot worry of them breaking.

She managed to find herself an empty top bunk above one of the Rose Quartzes attending the academy. It was a bit of a climb, and the beds rather spacious considering they were designed to hold larger gems. But, she got the top, dropped her bags onto the mattress and was quick in making her bed and doing all she needed. She could leave her clothes in the bag, no reason to take them out right now.

With the ten minutes up, she was next found kneeling on the cool grass with all the gems of her class, watching as the instructor paced in front of them.

“Alright, Cadets, first thing you need to keep in mind is that you will need to be able to adapt to the various environments of all the different cities and colonies,” Holly Blue Agate declared as she held her arms behind her back, “Each colony is designed to match the environment best suited for the primary Gem their Kindergarten produces. But big cities like Homeworld, they have multiple environments to meet the needs of all the Gems living inside.” She drew her hand back and summoned a whip, with a flick of her wrist it cracked on the ground right in front of the cadets making them flinch back. “City Central! District One; Frosty and slippery ice! District Two; Fire, lava, and intense heat! District Three: More than enough water for a gem to go missing in! District Four:  High treetops, vine, and thick vegetation! To name a few!”

There was a chorus of murmurs among the Gems as they shared thoughts on the primary districts of Homeworld. The ones Holly Blue had listed were rather large districts in the massive city, and the usual types of biomes for colonies to have. Peridots own Colony was most closely related to City Central, in fact, and Garnet told her her colony she was made in had been the same biome that District Two was. It was exciting thinking of working all the different districts in one city, and Holly wasn’t even bringing up the many smaller districts the city had!

“The cities aren't safe and cozy like some of you may think! You'll need to learn how to move about in each district,” Holly Blue yelled as she came to a stop directly in front of the Gems, bringing her whip behind her once more, it cracking at the feet of one of the Amethysts, her expression harsh and serious, “Or you’ll be shattered in the line of duty.”

Peridot felt her heart stop in her chest for a second at that way of phrasing. She felt for a moment her instructor was staring right at her as she said that.

* * *

Training started the very next day, with the first evening having been spent familiarizing themselves with the buildings and rules. While Peridot found herself best with the textbook work; learning and memorizing the entire books they were given and aced any question she was asked. When it came to the quizzes on laws, tests on what the proper procedure in a scenario would be, she’d ace it.

The physical part of her training was something else entirely.

The different fields were made to match the various biomes they may have to deal with on the force. They were made to match the biomes in the most extreme conditions, in fact. And the academy certainly didn’t pull any punches on them either.

Scorching lava bubbles. Sure, they weren’t actual lava pools being used to mimic District Two’s extensive magma veins, even Holly Blue wasn’t going to risk killing her cadets. But the red dyed waters were at a boiling temperature and painful to touch, no one wanted to be the one to fall into the scalding water. There must have been a Lapis Lazuli somewhere out of sight controlling the ‘lava pool’ to make it bubble and shoot up as it did to mimic the spastic eruptions of District Two.

The Ruby gems didn’t have a problem. They just ran on forward, ignoring the heat and the burns they could have gotten. Many even ran right through the water without hesitation. Peridot supposed that being a Ruby and all, they were pretty well immune to the Districts environment. Even the larger Gems who struggled to stay balanced on the loose pieces of rock floating in the pools made good progress in their run forward to the ‘safe zone’.

But, Peridot wasn’t having much luck. The stepping stone rocks that were positioned to help them get across the fake lava pool were spaced too far apart for her, and far too loose for her to stay balanced for long. She could barely get from one stone to the other and was moving at a painfully slow pace. Her suspect would have already been gone and the pursuit failed with the rate she was going at. Almost halfway forward she’d misjudged the distance and ended up falling into the boiling water.

With a scream of panic and pain, the green Gem scrambled to get out of the water as her entire body burned.

“You’re dead, 5XG!” Holly Blue screamed from the sidelines.

 

Thirty-foot tall ice walls in District One was not anything uncommon, and the one at the academy was almost that height but not quite. It was as though they were in a corner of the district, the air was freezing and the ground was covered in ice and snow with the base of their ice wall a freezing pond with ice of varying thickness. The gems raced, with the larger ones in the lead; the ice shattering under their feet only to freeze back over a second later. The climb wasn’t easy for anyone, especially not for Peridot.

The small green Gem kept slipping, losing her footing on the ice or snow which came up several inches on her legs during the running half of the course. While she did make it to the ice wall before anyone was able to climb over it, she didn’t do much better. Peridot got maybe a foot up the ice wall before she’d lost her grip and fell, the ice she landed on broke sending her into the freezing cold water. If she thought District Two’s lava pools were bad, this one was even worse.

“Shattered, Triangle-Head!”

 

District Four was heavy rainfall while trying to cross slippery, vine covered monkey bars raised up high above the ground. The environment was for agile, smaller Gems and ones who worked best with plant life, or just Gems who wanted to live a thousand feet above the ground despite the dangerous and deadly fall they were at risk of. The water was making it hard to grip the bars for everyone, and they weren’t the firmest, constantly bending under the weight of the Gems just as the branches would in the district.

For Peridot, she did a little better than the previous ones, but about halfway she’d lost her grip and fell the twenty feet right onto her face into the mud below.Thank the stars she was very durable or her gem might have cracked.

“Broke your gem, tech-head,” was the shout from the instructor at her failure and a series of chuckles from some of the Gems up on the bars still moving forward.

 

When she was put in the boxing ring against a Bismuth to stimulate a hostile suspect resisting arrest, well, it was to the surprise of no one that she was sent flying with one hit and was seeing stars when she hit the post.  Holly Blue just shouted ‘cracked’ and that was that.

 

That was what the first half was like, a symphony of ‘Dead, broke, cracked,’ at every exercise she failed.

It was infuriating being told again and again by not just her instructor, but by her fellow Gems to go home. It was clear that the others were looking down on her, she was incompetent in their eyes, unfit to be here. A comic relief for the other, stronger Gems. “Go home Tech Gem.” “Go back to your colony and get a job fixing machines, short stuff” “We don’t need a mechanic, go back to where the other Peridots are Technogem.”

She laid in her bed, body throbbing from the bruises she’d received from the day and previous day’s exercises. Around her was a harmony of snores from sleeping Gems (Their kind may not need to sleep, but it seemed like Quartz gems rather enjoyed the time-consuming task) but the snores were better than the mocking laughs the other gems gave her, teasing her for her inability to do what they claimed were simple tasks. She glared at the ceiling as she thought it over.

As though the training wasn’t bad enough, her classmates were horrible, rude and just idiots. Constantly mocking her because she was the odd one out. They had no respect for her, all they saw when they looked at her was a technician trying to play cop. Always calling her Tech Gem, Tech Gem.

For Star’s sake! If she had wanted to be a technician or mechanic, she wouldn’t have applied for the police academy!

It was like a light bulb had gone off in her head as the thought ran through her mind.

She was quick to sit up, her eyes wide as the small green Gem scrambled to find her notebook from her bag hanging from one of the bed posts on her bunk. Finding it and a pencil, she threw the blankets over her to offer some privacy as her gem produced a bright green light to shine on the notebook as she turned to a blank page. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas and a smile formed on her face.

She began sketching out blueprints.

“You want a Tech Gem, I’ll show you a Tech Gem, Nyeheheh!” she had to keep herself from laughing too loudly as she got to work.

It took weeks, months even. Slowly but surely Peridot began to improve, her drive and ambition renewed to the point she wasn’t letting anyone stop her. Her personal project which she’d finished within a week had been a great help as well; gloves that had retractable claw like appendages, and she even modified her shoes to hold the same property.

Of course, they did nothing to help her physically; her speed and strength were improved all by her own determination and hard work. From her spending her free time and the entire nights practicing and training on her own, in fact. She didn't bother wasting her time with unneeded commodities like sleep, and it certainly paid off. Her prototype limb enhancers only offered her a better grip for some of the obstacles. The boots digging into the ground to keep her from falling or slipping, the claws digging into the ice walls and monkey bars so she did fall down.

Eventually, as their class came to its end, she had reached the top. Peridot was outrunning the other gems in the races, climbing over the ice wall the fastest. She was even able to beat the Bismuth during the boxing match thanks to her studying several different boxing videos and matches on MyTube. What could she say? Peridots were _fast_ learners. Just building up the muscles to go along with it all took some time.

When graduation rolled around, she couldn’t have been happier. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the air nice and warm. The ceremony was outside, all the cadets were lined up with their instructor, Holly, at the front. Chairs were spread out and the friends of the graduates watching with joy, cheering them on. Peridot easily spotted Garnet and Pearl at the front row, the lithe gem practically crying as she smiled.

Everyone snapped to attention when the microphone turned on and a throat cleared. Eyes training forward to the Homeworlds two mayors who stood in front of the crowd.

Pink and Blue Diamonds, two of the former matriarchs of Gemkind, now serving as elected mayor leaders of the city. No longer were they the massive gems that demanded and commanded respect wherever they went, though they still commanded respect with their presence. The Diamonds had compressed their physical forms to be closer to the rest of Gemkind in terms of size back when Homeworld began striving for equality among the people. They still towered over all the other Gems, but they weren’t so big that they could carry multiple Pearls in one hand anymore. They could still go to their original heights when needed, but, there was rarely an occasion where they needed to be so massive anymore.

Blue took the podium, looking as regal as always as Pink stood to the side, “As leader of Homeworld, I am proud to say that our world and our people have taken yet another great step towards becoming a society where every Gem is given an equal opportunity in their life to be what they want,” she spoke to the crowd, her voice soft and soothing even now. The crowd let out a few cheers and many applauds during the small pause she took, “In police work it was astonishing when a Bismuth joined the previously Quartz only force, then a Ruby joined the lines and everyone was shocked to find that size did not matter in the line of work. Now, I am honored to introduce the valedictorian of her class, our very first Peridot officer; Peridot 2F5L 5XG.”

A few of her fellow classmates gave her pats on the back as they nudged her forward, whispers of congratulations to her. Unable to wipe her smile from her face, Peridot made her way to the stage as the crowd applauded.

“Peridot! That’s _our_ Peridot! We're so proud of you!” Pearl yelled as she jumped to her feet, clapping louder than anyone as she cheered, drawing the attention of many Gems. It was nice, but a bit embarrassing how vocal Pearl had to be at this moment. At least Garnet wasn’t doing anything embarrassing- no. Never mind. She’d brought a sign.

The green Gem couldn’t even bring herself to look at them as her face burned a blue, but she kept her head high as she approached the Diamonds.

Pink smiled taking the few steps towards her and kneeling down as she pinned the golden badge to Peridot’s uniform. She was smiling so brightly and proudly and even remained kneeling beside the small gem as Blue continued talking.

“Peridot, it is my honor to assign you to the heart of Homeworld,” Blue Diamond said as she looked down at the Gem, her expression warm and proud as more Gems applauded in the graduations audience. “You will at Precinct One, City Central.” Oh, Stars. If Peridot smiled at wider, her face might split in half.

The younger Diamond held out a hand to her, “Congratulations, Officer Peridot.”

“Thank you, Pink Diamond, I won’t let you down,” Peridot said as she took the hand and gave it a shake, trying to appear serious but broke into grins only seconds later as she said softly to the large gem, “This has been my dream since I came from my Kindergarten, I almost can’t believe I’m actually standing here!”

Pink smiled bigger at that and glanced around them, “Well, it’s a big, proud day for all Gemkind,” she whispered back. It was no secret to anyone that Pink Diamond was the most active and vocal when it came to making Homeworld an equal place for every Gem, so being here, seeing a Peridot become a police officer was without a doubt a victory in her books.

The other Diamond, Blue, slipped over to stand on Peridot’s other side, kneeling down as she nudged the new officer to stand to face the crowd, a hand on her shoulder as Pink did the same. “Come on, Officer, let’s show those teeth,” Blue said as she smiled brightly for the flashing cameras and newsmen.

* * *

 It was midnight, the moon high in the sky and the stars shining brightly, but they weren’t outside to be able to enjoy the beauty of the night. Instead, she was inside in one of the places she so often frequented.

The room was filled with a smell of alcohol, a haze of cigarette smoke and the ever reverberating beat of the music, slot machines, and gems letting out hoots and hollers. The casino was packed with gems bustling about to throw all their money away in an attempt to get rich off machines and cards. The place was lit with flashing lights from the machines and low-lit ceiling lights, but overall it was mostly a dim building. The casino wasn’t the high town type, but being a back alley, mostly illegal gambling ring that had plenty of crooks and mob bosses hanging out inside didn’t make it any less popular.

Blue eyes watched as a handful of red and green chips were pushed onto the felt table, “Raise twenty-five,” the Charoite called to the other players who were all a mix of different gems. A few grumbled but that was how it went.

“Heard on the news that some runts joined the police force here,” a bulky Aventurine commented as she added her chips in to meet the raised bet, pausing to take a sip from a beer bottle beside her. She let out a loud laugh as lowered the bottle and continued talking, shaking her head, “A damn Peridot of all Gems, can you believe it? Next you'll see a frail, skinny little thing like a Pearl out in uniform.”

A Ruby next to her raised a brow as she sent in her bet, “Oh, yeah, I saw it on the news too. Some tiny tech gem from a small colony I bet. She’s not going to last at all out here. Probably get crushed by a drunk Jasper.”

It was her turn, and the blue Gem pushed forward a few black chips, “Raising,” she told the table with a neutral expression, a cigarette held gently between her lips, “And, what does it matter if this new cop is a Peridot or a Diamond? Just another cop who’s useless at her job.” she added with a hint of annoyance and a dash of bitterness.

There was a chorus of whistles at the large raise, a few hands folded.

“I just think it’s funny is all. A Peridot? I don’t think I’ve ever seen or heard of a Gem that small in law enforcements. Other than Rubies, but, they were made for fighting and what not. Former soldiers and all.” Charoite replied with a shrug as she put her cards down and leaned back in her chair, “Folding. Not dumb enough to risk that much money.”

“But dumb enough to risk missing out on winning that much,” An Emerald nudged her with a laugh, pushing in some chips to meet the bet, ”But, come on, Lazuli, she’s right. It’s just plain silly that they’re assigning her to the big city of all places. She’ll be eaten alive in the first day!”

Well, they weren’t wrong about anything they were saying. Out of the over two thousand years that Lapis Lazuli had existed since she'd popped right out of the Kindergarten, she’d never once seen anything like this. Sure, she had about a hundred years of missing time, but, even she knew nothing groundbreaking had happened during the century she was absent from. Poor Gem probably thought she was going to be some kind of superhero or some BS like that coming out here as a cop. Probably watched to many movies and had some fantasy idea in her head. Didn’t know the kind of life she was going to get, especially with this police force.

“Before the month is out, I bet she’ll go back to her home colony all upset and angry because police work didn’t work out for her,” Lapis said as they laid their cards out onto the table, showing their hands. A small smirk formed as she reached out and pulled the betted chips to her side, “Well, I think I’m going to collect my money now and bid you all adieu.”

She was given a collective groan from the players when she won the round but watched as the money was fished out and handed to her from the other gems. This was how Lapis generally was, she’d make a big bet, usually win it, and leave after earning a good amount of money before she could lose it all. So far she’d made a fair amount of money that way, but she’d lost a fair amount too. Oh well, it was poker, she knew better than to complain.

Ruby waved Lapis off, “Well, be safe ya hear? City is a dangerous place after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; Blue Diamond was originally going to be White Diamond instead. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, things will start picking up next chapter I promise. As always I'd love to hear what you guys thought, and if you have any suggestions for improvement I'm all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this after watching Zootopia for the fifth time. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's not going to follow Zootopia to a T, there are Hell of a lot of points that it's going to branch off from the movie, so fair warning if you go into this thinking it's going to be the exact same story with just different names.


End file.
